OMJ! Oh My Jonas
by KissxMexInxThexRain
Summary: Lilly is nextdoor neighbors with the Jonas brothers who have just moved in. Im pretty sure you would like it! your just gunna have to read to find out which couple x
1. Oh My Jonas

**(A/N: omg. i had it half done when my computer shut down. ugh)**

* * *

_**Lillys POV:**_

I was walking home from school yesterday with my bestfriends Miley Stewart, and Oliver Oken. I found out from my mom that our neighbors had moved out of state. So today I was suppose to go meet our new neighbors. I walked into my room which looked the same as always, painted in light purple and hannah montana posters are all over and my skateboard is on the floor. Maybe I should tell you that my best friend Miley is also, Hannah Montana. I walked into my closet pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a white long sleeve shirt and a pair of pink converse. I walked into the bathroom, put loose curls in my hair and put on clear sparkle lipgloss and ran down the stairs.

"Going to meet the neighbors mom. Be back later." I screamed

"Okay sweetheart. Tell them hello for me."

I walked outside over to the neighbors and knocked on the door. A 8 or 9 year old answered the door.

"Hey sweetie, I am Lilly your new neighbor." Lilly Smiled

"Hi Lilly, I am Frankie. wow. your pretty." I blushed.

"Hang on Lilly let me go get my brothers"

"okay frankie."

"By the way you can call me frank, frank the tank, or just frankie."

"Okay. I will. "

"JOE!! KEVIN!! NICK! GET YOUR BEHINDS DOWN HERE!! OUR NEW NEIGHBORS HERE!" Frankie Screamed.

All of a sudden three goregous boys walked down the stairs, oh my jonas. Its the Jonas Brothers!

" Hey im Kevin, this is Joe and Nick." I shook there hands. wow they are so cute!

"So what's your name?" Nick asked.

"Eeeeeeeeeeep!" I squealed. Realizing what I just did i blushed automatically. Then I coughed.

"Uhh I mean. Im Lilly, Lilly Truscott." I said starting to hit myself in the head.

"Haha. Its okay Lilly. We get that alot" Joe said smiling.

"Okay."

All of a sudden I hear my cell phone go off playing

And its alright, yeah ill be fine dont worry about this heart of mine just take your love and hit the road theres nothing you can do or say your gunna break my heart anyway-

"Uh sorry about that. I just got a text from my best friend Oliver."

"Its okay. Love the ringtone by the way." Joe said winking.

"Oh My Jonas! Thats histarical." Omg . did i just say oh my jonas out loud!?

"Haha.. wow so I take it your a fan?" Kev said smiling.

"Well... Just alittle, but im not like obssessed or anything."

"Okay. So anyways, whats so funny?" Nick questioned.

"Oh. well if you would like to go with me to the mall.. I would be glad to explain it to you. "

"Sure we'd love too. Hang on let me tell our mom." Kevin said.

"MOM, GOING TO THE MALL. BE BACK LATER!" Joe shouted.

Nick was more of the quit type but wow when he smiled it was electrifying.

"Okay boys. Be back before dinner"

All of a sudden when we walk outside we see frankie walking up to us.

" Here you go Lilly, i figured you would like it." Frankie said in the cutest voice blushing. He handed me a flower.

"Why thank you frankie." I bent down and kissed his cheek.

"Frank the Tanks got a girlfriend!" Joe shouted.

" I do not! " Frankie said alittle embarrassed.

" I said well I dont know Joe, Frankie really makes my heart beat fast" I said winking at frankie.

He ran away, but I could tell that he was smiling. I went up to Joe and smacked him on the arm.

" Oww!" He yelled

"Joe, Joe, Joe. No picking on Frankie! But we should probably get going. Were going to meet up with my Best friends Oliver and Miley.

"okay then" all three boys said in unison.

I hooked my arms with Nick and Joe while Kevin walked next to us asking me questions about Malibu.

Wow I so love Malibu!

* * *

**(A/N: Review and tell me what you think. Ill update soon!!)**


	2. Run!

(A/N: This chapter is dedicated to iPocky for being the first to review! Keep reviewing you guys.)

Nicks POV:

wow! Lilly is very original, not like alot of other girls i know because shes not all over me but she has that very nice/kind feeling to her.  
She is really pretty too. But i can see the way Joe is looking at her. I wonder if he likes her?

"So, Lilly where do you go to school?" I asked.

"Seaview high, Monday is the first day of school." She said in an not excited way.( BTW. its friday!)

"Oh. No way. Thats were Me and Nick are going!" Joe exlaimed.

"Really?! That will make things so much more fun. Our school is a celebrity magnent. Theres Jake Ryan, Mikayla, hann... so yeah." Lilly said.

Hann? who could she possibly be talking about. Whatever. Anyways. I can't help but look into her eyes. wow.

" Im a Senior and Nick over here is gunna be a sophomore."

"No way. Im a sophomore too. We are gunna be in alot of classes together!" She seemed to be happy about this.

" yeah. I can't wait for school. Our old best friend Mandy who knows everything, always loved to walk with me to school. Wanna walk together Lills?"

"Sureeee. Can't wait."

I wonder maybe if I could get some alone time with Lilly, I could see if i liked her? hmm.

Lillys POV:

Nick keeps looking over at me. Its making me very nervous. I wonder if i was babbling or something. I think I might like nick, but im not sure.

"So anyways guys, what was so funny before when Oliver called was, he saw that Amber this total priss from my school got new braces! and my friend oliver said she looks hilarious! Her face is all puffy, and whatever you do guys, don't ever trust Amber!" I stated while laughing

"Oh okay. Well that does sound funny." Kevin said.

"So Lills, tell us more about Malibu" Joe said.

" Well Seaview high is a celebrity magnent as I told you. Miley Stewart is my best friend since 6th grade. Ever since we met we have been inseparable since. Rico's is our usual hang out spot. Everyone goes there. Oliver Oken has been my best friend since Kindergarden when we had coloring time, I held his hand! BUT only cause he had the sixty four pack! WITH THE SHARPENER! Jackson is Mileys older brother, he is kind of wierd, but he is about Joes age, and hes cool I guess. There aren't really that many teens around here. Either they are really young like Frankies age or really old. So basically Jackson, Miley, and Oliver are our people. Amber is a bitch. Ashley is like her evil clone. And they say 'tsssssssss'. Gah. its so annoying. About me well I just turned 16 on July 4th. I am a month older than Oliver and like 3 older than miley. I am not Emo, goth, or a prep. I use to cheerlead and 8th grade. okay well thats about it." I said that really fast in about 3 breathes.

All three brothers mouths open. They all look like they were in shock.

"Wow Lilly. You were a cheerleader?!" Kevin asked in shock.

" Yeah not one of my proudest moments. "

"well were here guys." I stated.

"okay but lets keep it on the down low that were here" Nick whispered.

"Oh theres Miley and Oliver!"

"OH MY GOSH!! SWEET NIBLETS ITS THE JONAS BROTHERS!" Miley yelled.

Everyone turned there head to look. and pointed!

"THE JONAS BROTHERS!! AHHH!" everyone screamed.

Grabbing onto my Nick and Joes hand, and joe grabbing kevs, who grabbed mileys who grabbed Olivers.

"RUN!!" I shouted.

We all ran as fast as we could.  
(A/N: okay i know that wasnt that great. But ohh well.

I am looking for someone to play kevins girlfriend because he is too old for lilly and miley.

and im also looking for other people. so fill this out.

name:

sense of style:

looks (hair colour, eye colour, ect...):

personalty:

Role you want:

Why do you want the role?: 


	3. Truth or Dare

**(A/N: IMINLOVEWITHAJONAS will be kevins girlfriend. and will be luv me xoxo GossipGal will be Lillys sister.)**

* * *

**_Kevins POV:_**

Well we were basically running for our lives because Miley, screamed our names out. I didn't mind her screaming out our name its just when she did we were mobbed by fans. So now we are in a store, Lilly leading us.

" Come on, this way." Lilly Shouted.

She took us to the back corner of the cd store and she pressed a button of an elevator. I never would of noticed it because the elevator was the same color as the wall.

" Come on, hurry. Not many people know this is here." She whispered.

We all followed and got into the elevator.

**_Lillys POV:_**

Okay so I just lead the Jonas brothers out of the way, of a lot of screaming fans. I took them into an Elevator but didnt press a button inside so we could just hang out in there for awhile because after awhile no ones gunna be able to find them and think they Just one thing is gunna be kind of awkward. Hannah Montana aka Miley dated Nick. Yes, Nick Jonas.

"Miley! What is the matter with you." Lilly hit her laughing.

"Im sorry Lills, it was just a reflex. Its not like I haven't seen the Jonas Brothers before. " Miley Slipped out. Covering her mouth realizing what she had just said.

"Wait, Miley do we know you? you look kind of familiar." Nick said.

"Um no way, how could i know you. I mean im not famous or anything." I could tell Miley was mentally slapping herself.

"Oh okay." Joe said.

"Well while we are waiting lets play truth or dare."

"Okay!" they all shouted.

"I want to go first!" Miley shouted.

"Okay Miles, truth or dare." Nick asked.

"Truth. definately truth"

" Who do you think is the cutest person here"

"Nick." She said blushing alittle. Nicks face grew bright red.

"okay. Miles just pick someone " I said souding alittle jealous.

"Lilly truth or dare." Miles said.

"Dare."

" I dare you to kiss Joe." She said having an additude kind of.

"Wh-what?!.. are you serious." I said. Nick looked at me , then at Joe. Joes face was red, and so was mine.

"Absolutely."

"Joe?.." I said.

"yeah, I dont care. Its a just a dare."

I went over and kissed him. It didnt feel like any normal kiss though. It was mind chilling. I hadnt realized how long we have been kissing until someone cleared thier throat. Me and Joe Sprang apart.

" uhh. yeah. so anyways. " I said. Feeling very embarrassed. I looked at Joe who was looking at me. Then I looked at nick who seemed to be alittle jealous.

"Well I think that the crowd is gone. Lets go." I said shooting up from the ground. I ran over to the elevator. Opened it and there was a girl standing there. Who looked to be about Kevins age. She had brown hair, which was pretty long, to about her midback. She had an athletic body. I wouldnt have noticed her if I didnt run smack dab into her and go falling to the ground.

"uh. ow. Im sorry." I said.

" oh no its my fault. Are you okay?" She asked.

"yes, im fine. My name is Lilly, Lilly Truscott." I said shaking her hand.

"My names Kelsy. Nice to meet you Lilly."

I started thinking that Kevin might like this girl. I think im gunna invite her to come hang out with us. Like on command all three brothers, Miley, and Oliver came walking out of the Elevator.

"Hey guys, this is Kelsy. She seems cool. Maybe she could come hang with us."

Kevin was looking at Kelsy. I could tell he was gunna like her.

"Okay" everyone said.

"So you wanna come Kelsy?"

"YES! did you know you guys are the jonas brothers?" She said not trying to sound to eager.

"Umm yes we did." They said smiling. She shook there hand and we started walking out of the store.

We went to starbucks, and what a wierd concidence Kev and her both love starbucks. Both of there names started with a K and they are both the same age. wow. This is gunna be so much cooler than I thought. As i walked out of the mall with my new friends.

* * *

**(A/N: Tell me what you think! Review. Ill update soon. and the next chapter is gunna have Lillys "sister" in it. )**


	4. Its Pink!

**(A/N: Hey Guys, sorry it took so long to update. Computer crashed. Ill make this chapter extra long.)**

* * *

**_Nicks POV:_**

Wow, I could see the way Joe was looking at Lilly. After that kiss im not sure if she likes him too. I Dont know because i really like lilly but, I don't want to make a move on her if joe likes her. I should probably talk to him later.

Lilly is taking us back to her house to meet Miley's brother Jackson. we are going to Lilly's house because he is fixing something of theirs. Hes about Joes age, and she says we would get along great with him. Well I dont know why but, Miley seems very familiar to me. Its like i have know her a really long time even though we just met.

We walked into the Lilly's house to see a blonde hair boy, who looks to be about our age. It is probably Miley's Brother Jackson. Next to him on the couch is a medium high, girl. She is thin and seems kind of like Lilly in the way she dresses. She had dark hair, but she didn't resemble anyone that I know. She is probably Jacksons girlfriend.

"Hey Deni" Lilly went over and hugged the girl.

"Hey Lills" The girl, who I figured was Deni said.

"Oh, im sorry. Guys this is my sister Deni" Lilly said.

Wow, I never knew Lilly had a sister. They barely looked anything alike, except for the way they dressed.

**_Lillys POV:_**

I just introuced the boys to my sister. Well technically she isn't my blood sister, she is adopted and about a year older than me.

The boys looked like they were in shock, because me and Deni don't look anything alike.

"Guy, before you freak out, I was adopted." Deni said knowing that they were confused.

"OHHHHH!" They all said in unison.

"So guys, This is my idiot of a brother Jackson. And yes, he was just hitting on Deni." Miley said.

Whispering to the boys "He doesn't have a chance."

"Okay, so lets watch a movie guys." I yelled to get their attention. cause they weren't listening to anything, just spacing.

"Cool! Lets watch Robots Attack(fake movie." Joe piped in.

"No way! Thats suppose to be scary!" I shouted.

I have been terrified of horror movies since I was alittle girl.

"I dont mind watching it." Kelsy said. She hasn't said anything out loud except to Kevin. The two were whispering to eachother since we left Starbucks. She had it bad for Kev i could tell because she would laugh at everything she said. She is twirling her hair! Total Flirting sign.

"Nick would you like to watch it" Miley asked batting her eyes. It was kind of obvious she still liked him. SHe has been flirting with him since we were stuck in the elevator. Believe it or not I am kind of jealous of Miles. She gets every guy she likes without even trying. I mean shes pretty, smart, talented, nice, sweet, kind. SHes Hannah Montana for crying out loud. She is number one on the charts and she gets every guy I want.

Yes, I will admit I do like nick alot. Hes really cute and sweet, but then there is Joe is funny, hot, and nice... in a way.

Oh maybe I should nod my head and pretend like im listening because they have been talking for the last five minutes and I have just been standing here spacing. ." "So Lills, Do you wanna watch it?" Nick asked.

Focusing my attention I realized they were still talking about that scary movie.

"uhh, im not so sure. I don't really like scary movies." I said embarrassed that I actually just said that.

"Don't worry about it Lills, you can sit by me." Nick said grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the couch. I could see a spark of jealousy go through Miles when nick grabbed my hand.

"um, y-yeah. O-ookay. I would love to watch the movie." I studdered feeling a spark go through my body as Nick grabbed my hand. We sat down on the couch, I was in the middle between Nick and Joe. They are both so cute! anyways, back to the movie. Miley sat on the other side of nick, basically on top of him. Jackson, Deni, Kevin, Kels, and Oliver all sat on the floor.

Kevin and Kelsy were holding hands, and whispering during the entire movie. Miley 'fell asleep' on Nick's shoulder. I was barely awake and laying basically onto of Joe who was out like a light, with my head on nicks lap. Oliver had fallen asleep during the middle of the movie and Deni and Jackson left to go to Rico's and get some food.

"Nick... Nick.." I whispered.

"hmm?" He said sleepily, as his eyes fluttered open.

"Come with me up stairs, I wanna show you something." I said getting up and grabbing his wrist and pulling him up.

"Okay."

We walked up the stairs and I brought him into my room. I wanted to show him it, because it shows alot of myself.

"wow this is amazing" He walks over and picks up my guitar.

"The guitar.. Its Pink, and I didn't know you could play" Nick said.

"Welll I can't actually play, I have always wanted to though."

"Well Come here, I will teach you how."

I walked over to Nick grabbed the guitar and sat down on the bed. He came over and got behind me.

"Here hold it like this." He moved my hands so they were placed on the guitar just right and started strumming with me.

I looked back to thank him, and I couldn't help thinking how cute he looked, I leaned in and kissed him gently, but it had so much passion. It felt so right, sitting there and kissing him. The funny thing is he was kissing me back. I pulled away still trying to figure out what had just happens.

"I.. Uh.. im sorry." I said.

"Its okay, because I wanted you to." He leaned over and kissed me this time, except with more passion then ever before. I started kissing him back and all of a sudden my bedroom door flung open and there was someone standing in the door way.

"Oh My God..."

* * *

**(A/N: Well I hoped you guys liked it! Don't get any ideas on the pairings yet, because only I know whats gunna happen. The only pairing I can tell you that will happen is Kelsy and Kevin. I'll update soon)**


	5. Liar Liar

**Sorry it took so long guys.**

* * *

_Last Chaper:_

_I looked back to thank him, and I couldn't help thinking how cute he looked, I leaned in and kissed him gently, but it had so much passion. It felt so right, sitting there and kissing him. The funny thing is he was kissing me back. I pulled away still trying to figure out what had just happens._

_"I.. Uh.. im sorry." I said._

_"Its okay, because I wanted you to." He leaned over and kissed me this time, except with more passion then ever before. I started kissing him back and all of a sudden my bedroom door flung open and there was someone standing in the door way._

_"Oh My God..."_

* * *

_**Lillys POV:**_

Standing there in the doorway, was a Brown Haired, girl, who looked like she was about to cry. Before I knew it, she had run out of my door way and down the stairs.

"Miley!" I called out to her.

She didn't stop she just kept running.

I turned to see a stunned Nick, looking embarressed as ever. He also looked very confused, as to why she would be so upset.

Boys.. they are so clueless.

"She liked you." I whispered to him.

"Im such a horrible friend, I should of never done that. Although it was probably the most amazing kiss ever..."

"Lilly"

"I mean, not that I have had that many kisses.."

"Lilly?'

"I mean all of my old boyfriends, where jerks, like Matt, Lucus, Oliver..."

"umm Lilly"

"Oh don't get me even started on the Oliver story.. I love the doughnut, but hes a horrible boyfriend.."

"LILLY!"

"What!? huh? oh sorry." I said blushing.

I can't believe I told him all of that. He probably thinks im such a loser. wow.

He will be like, I just kissed a spazz.

"Maybe you should go find Miley and talk to her." He said, not really affected by what I said. More or less concerned about Miley.

"yeah, I guess your right."

I ran down the stairs to find everyone awake giving me disguested looks.

Why are they looking at me like that?

Oh, forget them. I have to find Miley.

"Guys, have you seen Miley?"

"Shes went outside, after she told me, Nick and you, were all over each other." Oliver spat.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Miley told us , what you guys were doing. Nick has a purity vow Lilly! DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING" Joe screamed in my face.

I was about to cry, how could Miley be saying such horrible things. I thought she was my bestfriend. I guess not.

"I don't know what Miley told you, but that is a lie! Ask Nick. All we did was kiss" I told the room of angry people.

All of a sudden, everyones face filled with guilt.

Well they deserved it. I can't believe, they think I would do something like that. Some 'Friends'

"Lilly, im s-" But I cut Joe off. I didn't want to hear it.

"Save it. Oh, and if you happen to see Miley, tell her I said she was a liar."

With that, I ran back upstairs, crying my eyes out. How could my bestfriends, even my sister, believe I was such a..a.. a slut, and even if they didnt say it, thats what they ment. I mean I have only know Nick, a day. Sure, maybe the kiss was moving alittle too fast. But, if you have something special, aren't you suppose to do something about it?

"I locked myself in, the bathroom."

I hear a knock on the door.

"Go AWAY!"

"Lilly, its me Nick. Open up." He said. He had anger in his voice.

Nick had noticed, I have been crying and his tone softened.

"Lilly, I just went and ran into Miley. How could you say that you were just using me? So you really like Joe, is that it? Well im sorry if im not, funny, and outgoing like he is. Lilly, I just came to tell you, that Miley is right, you are just a waste of my time."

All of a sudden, my world felt like it was crashing down. How my friends, believe something like that, expescially Nick.

I hate Miley, and how she did this to me.

Best friends forever, well thats what we were suppose to be.

It looks like, Best friends forNEVER is more like it.

Shes a liar.

**_Liar Liar._**

Well incase you guys haven't figured out, the story is gunna be a Nilly story, and for my readers who want Loe, there will definately be some Loe in here.

The more reviews I get, the faster I update :)


	6. im soo sorry

GUYS. Omg. I'm soooo sorry; I have completely forgetton to write for a year! Im sure half of you guys don't even remember this story. If you want me to continue writing it, let me know and if you just want me to write a new story that's cool too. :D anyways. THANKS.


End file.
